


How Can One Be So Hot Yet So Oblivious?

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nekoma gets invited to the training camp, Shiratorizawa is there, Training camp au?, fluffy fluff, miyagi training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: This is how Kuroo and Tendou met, at a training camp, if it could get any more clichéd than that.This is Day 1 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week! The prompt was First Meeting, and this was my crack at that. I love Tender Salami so much.





	How Can One Be So Hot Yet So Oblivious?

It was strange how he and Tendou met. At first Tetsurou thought that the Shiratorizawa player had been interested in Kenma, but apparently it was only a curiosity about his friend's hobbies. He had heard that Kenma enjoyed playing video games and had wanted to know if that extended to watching anime. While watching a bit, Kenma was nowhere near the fanatic that Tendou was, which amused Tetsurou to no end.

No, it had started at a training camp, like everything does. They had been invited to a Miyagi training camp by Karasuno, and Shiratorizawa just so happened to be there. Tetsurou had never played against the other school at nationals, and after a couple of sets against them he was thankful that they had never crossed paths.

Nekoma flowed like blood, but blood mattered very little if a spike surged towards the ground with such force that sometimes not even Yaku could dig it up. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a force to be reckoned with, him and every single member of his team, Tendou Satori included. 

It had only taken a couple of sets to realize that every team that was attending the camp was evenly matched. There were five teams, Date Kou and Johzenji, along with their Tokyo team, Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. He hadn't been upset that they had only chosen to invite Nekoma, sometimes Fukurodani just complicated things. 

So no, their meeting wasn't exactly planned, nor was it really all that noteworthy. It mainly consisted of the two middle blockers egging each other on, while Tetsurou could hear Tsukki in the background making sly comments. 

While it had started with the two boys goading the other while playing their sets against each other, it had ended with doing extra practice. Tendou had a way with blocking that Tetsurou had literally never seen before, his 'guess blocking'. Instead of being discouraged when his spikes were slammed down on his side of the net from the other boy's gangly limbs, Tetsurou could feel his determination grow. He wanted to best the Shiratorizawa player, yes, but with he was more focused on being on par with the other boy. It was fun to test their blocking against each other. They both spiked just as much as they blocked, it was like a game within the game that only they were keeping a tally of.

They were doing extra practice after the third day of the training camp, knowing full well that the next day they only had half a day of volleyball before the 'traditional' barbeque was going to take place. Apparently, their cook out during that first training camp featuring Karasuno struck a chord and it became a part of their training camps permanently, not that Tetsurou was complaining about food shared with all the players.

But it was the evening before that half day and barbeque, they had Semi Eita to set for them, because Semi was the bomb, and Tetsurou and Tendou would alternate spiking it while the other tried to block it. Naturally, the two Shiratorizawa players were a bit more synced together, but Tetsurou prided himself on being a versatile player.

"You are easy to set for, Kuroo-san. Unlike some of our players." Semi glanced at Tendou as he said that, and it made Tetsurou snort.

A gasp came from across the net, "Semisemi! You shouldn't talk about Reon like that, it's rude~."

Tetsurou felt his ugly laugh come out as he cackled a bit, making the other two players look at one another. Ge couldn't help it, he thought it was hilarious when people were too dense to know they were being made fun of. 

"He was talking about you, you weirdo!" Tetsurou said this with as much amusement as he could put into his voice, to let the other boy know that he wasn't making fun of him. Tendou squawked at him, looking to Semi to either confirm or deny, Tetsurou had no idea.

He heard the setter sigh, "Yes, I was talking about you, Satori. Too bad I should have calculated that it would go straight over your head."

There was not even a pause before Tendou chimed out, "Semisemi, there's absolutely nothing straight about me."

Tetsurou wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear this particular exchange, but it did answer a question that he had been wondering about the Shiratorizawa middle blocker. He had just been wondering if Tendou liked boys, only because Tetsurou had hoped he might be up for going on a date. It was difficult to find someone that Tetsurou was interested in who also loved volleyball with every fiber of their being.

It hadn’t been easy afterwards, to gauge Tendou’s interest in him, it could have just been that he enjoyed playing volleyball with Tetsurou and that’s why he continued to speak with him after that training camp. They had exchanged phone numbers, only to text almost every day, about anything and everything. They had each traveled to the other’s house multiple times, to play volleyball or just hang out.

It was only when Kenma asked if Tetsurou had kissed Tendou yet that he realized they were doing something very similar to dating already. It was on the next of their outings together, in Miyagi this time, that Tetsurou finally asked if Tendou would officially be his boyfriend.

“I thought I already was your boyfriend? You must know that I don’t do these things with any of my friend, right?” Tetsurou stood there staring at Tendou dumbstruck until the other boy started laughing. So, with hardly any fanfare, Tendou grabbed Tetsurou’s hand and started to swing it back and forth, humming softly. And that was how Tetsurou acquired a boyfriend.

They were an odd couple, often times just switching from one topic of conversation to the next, sometimes with little to no warning. Semi had complained it gave him whiplash to try and keep up with the two, Tendou just laughed. Tetsurou couldn’t complain though, he was happy to be part of the whole situation, and if people called them strange, then that was their problem, not his.


End file.
